fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Randall Flagg
|occupation = |previous occupation = S-Class Dark Mage |team = Desperados |previous team = |partner = Unnamed |previous partner = |base of operations = Desperados' Base |status = Active |relatives = Unnamed |magic = Circle Spells Magic Echo Noah's Ark |weapons = Cigarette}} Randall Flagg (ランダル フラグ Randaru Furagu) otherwise known as Father (お父さん Otou-san) by the majority of his guild, is the founder and current of the Desperados. His benevolent nature has extended out to several who are in need of a guild, and someone to lend their power to. He is regarded as an extremely powerful man, with an equally kind heart. He rarely partakes in battle anymore, only ever fighting those people who dare to hurt the people close to him, or banish wicked Dark Mages. Some years ago, Randall was an extraordinarily powerful Dark Mage, known by the alias of Echo (響き Hibiki) thanks to his unique form of magic. He was in the guild known as near its founding, and acted as one of its strongest mages alongside . Later, after having found out the cruel ideals that possessed, Randall went on a long, self-imposed exile, until he finally found the guild known as Desperados. Appearance Randall is a man whose age hasn't appeared to have caught up with him very well. Despite being in his mid-50's, Randall is in peak physical condition, and is still considered rather handsome by the younger ladies; of course this is in part of his flirtatious nature. He is known to be a rather broad-figured man, with heavy musculature lacing his arms, legs and his upper-body considerably. This muscular figure is evident in his physical strength, which is far above normal people. His facial features are quite rough, and he is noted for his rather scruffy beard and moustache, a trait which he actually likes to boast. His hair is very thick and a deep black color, and it protrudes outward from his head and goes down to his collar. He is noted to wear a headband at his forehead to cause less of a distraction. He can also be seen smoking rather often as well. Randall's attire isn't strictly a single attire, and can constitute many things depending on what he's in the mood for. But generally, he appears to wear a black sweatshirt over a white tank-top, a pair of jeans and a pair of casual shoes. This attire is known to help him in combat quite regularly. Whenever he goes out to parties or dates, he wears attire appropriate to the situation, which is normally a tuxedo. Personality History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Rebirth of the Past Arc *Times of Jolly Despair *Golden Silence *Dwelling in Chaos *Serpents and Demons *Flying Hawks *Bullets and the Birds Magic and Abilities As indicative of his position as the of Desperados, a former Deputy Commander of and an individual who has mastered the use of a certain Lost Magic, it is evident that Randall possesses an incredible amount of skill as a mage. Due to his extensive experience and talent, Randall has demonstrated the capability to fight on-par with enemies of and 's capability, giving him a classification that may not be so far away from the realm of the Ten Wizard Saints, with even the likes of possibly being contested in a bout. Natural Abilities : Immense Speed: Heightened Reflexes: Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Magical Abilities : *'Monstrous Magical Aura': Magic Echo ' in use.]] 'Magic Echo' (魔法の響き, ''Mahō no Hibiki): A unique form of Magic that was developed and mastered by Randall ever since his days as a mage within . The principles of this magic are taken from the definition of an "echo", and applying that very principle to magical energy, which takes a variety of forms as a result. An echo, in the sense of a sound, is the reflection of sound, which arrives to the listener of the sound after a period of time; they are very common in areas such as the bottom of a well, by a building, or by the walls of an enclosed room. Encapsulating this concept within magic, Randall theorized that one could create a constant reflection of magical energy through condensing it an isolated region. The user can expand the volume of this isolated space as more magical energy is collected within it. Once this has completed, Randall can subsequently eradicate this isolated space and control this magical energy in a variety of ways; he uses these for offensive and defensive attacks of energy. Because it is raw magic that is being used, it cannot be manipulated by an external force as it is completely under Randall's dominion. Randall, as both the inventor and sole practitioner of the magic, possesses great skill within its use. Due to the nature of the magic, he can create surplus quantities of magical energy even in a small space, utilizing that energy for a variety of purposes. He can form it within only a few seconds, and takes the barest of movements to form it. Aside from use it to construct energy constructs, Randall has demonstrated to create actual pulses of his magical power through a simple flick of his finger. Randall states that the concentration of magical energy in a small volume, and subsequently applying pressure to that magic allows it to turn into a powerful burst of kinetic energy; this was demonstrated most evidently when he subdued both Luna Amatsugo and Artemis Reznik with great ease and proficiency. While no named spells exist for this magic, Randall can utilize it on a variety of scales, which are named after the : Light, Moderate, Strong and Great. While he doesn't verbally state the scale he is using, it is easier to categorize the level of effort he is putting into a battle based on the scales he is using. Circle Spells ' in order to stand on the air.]] 'Circle Spells' (輪呪, ''Rinju): Circle Spells - contrary to its name - is not a collection of spells, but rather, a fighting style that revolves around the usage of Magic Circles within combat. Derived from the Sunlight's Array, and a less straining version of the Transmigration Circle Style forged by Artemis. Rather than utilizing a complicated version of to achieve the desired effect, Randall simply utilizes his mastery over simplistic magical abilities in order to sustain his own magical circle in a physical form. In doing so, Randall can quite literally use its power for numerous purposes: one of the most evident manners of using the said circle is for flight and transportation methods. Furthermore, if his magical power is dispersed across an area in significant quantities, he can use the magical circle as a medium to connect to that area and traverse to it in almost an instant, bypassing the need for high-speed magic of any kind. Notably, even while sustaining his magical circles for significant periods of time, Randall can engage in other forms of combat easily and without any hindrance to the magical circles formed. This skill has been developed to such an extent that he may almost instantly forge numerous magical circles at one moment in time, using them as platforms, barriers or even reinforcement to his offensive capabilities - a simple indication of his dedication to the skill. Noah's Ark ' as a younger man.]] 'Noah's Ark' (ノアの箱舟, ''Noa no Hakobune): Noah's Ark is a tremendously powerful Lost Magic that appears to have only been learned by Randall thus far, its previous owner passing on the knowledge to him as a young boy. While classified as a Caster Magic, the effects of Noah's Ark are far beyond standard comprehension. Noah's Ark is an intriguing magic, because it doesn't provide Randall with any of its own abilities. In fact, it limits the potential Randall has to a significant degree. Noah's Ark, in simple terms, causes Randall's magical container to become a "vessel", disallowing the Guild Master to learn any magic that does involve the manipulation of raw magical power on its own. As a consequence, Noah's Ark isn't an "active" magic, but rather, it is a passive effect on Randall's body. While this is certainly the case, the actual abilities that can be possessed by Randall through Noah's Ark must be achieved by Randall himself. Noah's Ark most basic ability lies in the idea that Randall's magical container is a vessel. It allows Randall to, at any given point in time, assimilate a "remnant" of another individual's magic and use it for himself. The process of this, however, is quite taxing. Due to the nature of the magical ability, Randall must be in direct physical contact with the magic. As a result, mind-based magical powers cannot be absorbed by Randall, leaving that to be his most crippling weakness. Furthermore, there is a only a certain quantity of magical energy that can be absorbed with each magical ability before the rest of it can be validly used against him. In addition, upon reaching this noted "cap", Randall cannot proceed to absorb another magic until 24 hours is passed, making it highly difficult to absorb multiple abilities at one time, unless Combination Magic or Unison Raid has a hand in the formation of the spell. Moreover, the ability that Randall may use with Noah's Ark as a catalyst can only be the one absorbed by him and no other, leaving him to have a narrow scope of any single magical ability if not careful. In terms of what the magic can and cannot absorb, the only actual limitations are that Lost Magic cannot be absorbed, leaving the overall possibilities to be quite high. It appears that, in terms of the quantity of magical abilities Randall may absorb, the number will constantly increase so long as more magic are created, for the purpose of Noah's Ark was to host all of these abilities. In saying this, in exchange for an ever-increasing number of magic known, the fractions of power Randall may hold become smaller and smaller to accommodate for all of them in the end. Randall's employment of the magic is, undeniably, extremely proficient. Because he has held it for numerous years, Randall has stored a wide variety of magical abilities and can make use of any of them at any given time. Furthermore, his ability to manipulate the subtleties of his own magical power gives him the ability to summon multiple powers at one time, using their own skills in tandem with one another to overwhelm an opponent who may be accustomed to the use of a single magic at a time. Furthermore, because each of these abilities are narrow in scope, Randall can adjust the composition of the spells slightly in order to make them more dynamic in nature, especially if they are elemental magic spells. Randall prides himself in being exceedingly difficult to fight against when using this magic. Why is this? Randall uses, perhaps, the most simple method of employing this magic against arrogant opponents: reflection of their own spells against them. Because of his enormous quantity of power, Randall can effortlessly negate virtually any spell that has been used against him that is within his list of various magical abilities, leading individuals to be simply incapable of passing by a supposedly invincible defense. In addition to this, Randall also appears as a very "conventional" spellcaster when he is using Noah's Ark, primarily because he holds out a self-made tome of all the magical abilities he has gathered, categorized perfectly so he can remember them at any given time, considering his lacking memory span. Randall's classification of spells are within a certain order. As they are in a tome, Randall uses the order Chapter, Page, Name in order to announce he is using a specific spell. Although, this isn't necessary, he prefers to do it against opponents whom he is confident in being victorious against. *'Chapter 1: Journey of the Elements' (第一章・元素の道のり, Daisshō: Genso no Michinori): The first categorized chapter of the tome Randall holds, and the first seven magic he absorbed with Noah's Ark. The title of the chapter reflects the arduous journey that Randall went through in order to acquire these spells. He, in particular, went across the mountainous region of Joya, otherwise known as Gang Rinpoche, and encountered the faction known as the Seven Elemental Jewels, each of whom posed a considerable challenge as he absorbed each of their magical abilities and subsequently defeated them. As a result of these exploits, Randall was later dubbed the Conqueror of the Jeweled Realm (瓊界妙王, Nukai Myōō; Japanese for "Occult King of the Jeweled Realm"), a title which he is recognized by whenever he wanders to that country. :*'Page 1, Dragon Roar' (頁一・龍咆哮, Ketsuichi: Ryūhōkō): As its name might suggest, Dragon Roar is a Fire Magic spell, and one that was derived from the spell known as Death Breath (死気息, Shikisoku) from the woman known as Zaria. Dragon Roar works by collecting flames precisely near their mouth, generally using one's own finger as a means to stabilize the flames at one point. Therein, Randall breathes onto the flames with a powerful breath, igniting the flames and allowing it to be fueled by magical energy that surrounds it. This magical energy causes a stream of flames to be targeted at a certain individual. Randall comments that the similarity to a is uncanny, and often causes people to misinterpret the nature of the spell. :*'Page 2, Serpent Tail' (頁二・蛇尾, Ketsuni: Jabi): This spell is a Water Magic spell derived from the spell known as Water Wheel (水車, Suisha) by an unnamed mage of the Seven Elemental Jewels. When wishing to activate this spell, Randall simply places his hand forward and produces a considerable amount of water, prior to letting it fall out of his hands. When he has done this, Randall manipulates the water to form a wheel surrounding his being. This wheel is noted for its high pressure and virtual inability to be broken through unless one uses high-level elemental spells. He can also choose the direction in which it surrounds him: vertical or horizontal. Occasionally, he will even cast the spell multiple times to optimize his defensive abilities, giving him an edge in close combat as well. Moreover, he may add or deplete magical energy from the said construct, turning it into steam or even ice for additional benefits in combat. :*'Page 3, Flapping Wings' (頁三・羽搏き, Ketsusan: Habataki): This notable spell is a Wind Magic spell derived from Breezing Leaves (葉風, Hakaze) from an unnamed member of the Seven Elemental Jewels. By stating the name of the spell, Randall simply forms a sharp motion with any of his limbs and causes magical energy to accelerate the speed of the wind around him to the point where it is visible with a green aura. The spell itself causes the air to accelerate at multiple region within a single, overall area, therefore causing numerous blade-like apparitions to appear in the air heading towards the target at high speeds. These can be further altered by Randall to either cause blunt force damage or sharpen them to the extent in which they cause visible cuts to appear on the skin. Also, because of the speed and range of the spell, Randall's opponents can very rarely avoid the entirety of it. :*'Page 4, Hibernating Bear' (頁四・蟄伏熊, Ketsushi: Chippukuguma): A completely defensive spell that takes its origins from Earth Magic and was taken from an unnamed member of the Seven Elemental Jewels, from a spell known as Earthly Isolation (俗隔離, Zokugakuri). The spell has a simple activation process. By channeling magical energy to the ground, Randall proceeds to destroy the ground beneath him into various chunks, prior to telepathically manipulating them into a spherical formation around himself. While a potent defense, it can be broken with high-level attacks. Furthermore, using this for extensive periods of time can cause him to lose oxygen and harm himself. As a result, he doesn't use the spell for lengthy periods of time unless necessary. :*'Page 5, Firefly's Light' (頁五・螢火, Ketsugo: Hotarubi): Firefly's Light is an extremely powerful spell which is based off a Lightning Magic spell used by an unnamed member of the Seven Elemental Jewels, the spell being named Screaming Lightning (叫雷, Sakerai). Randall condenses an extremely large amount of magical power within a single point in a spherical shape. This shape is unstable as Randall converts the energy into powerful electrical energy, which has small tendrils of lightning coming out of it and wishing to electrocute anything in its path. In naught more than a moment, Randall causes the spell to be released at an extremely high speed, which forces the lightning to readjust its color and shape to an extremely brilliant beam of light, with enough destructive force to eradicate virtually anything in its path. Its sheer power is comparable to the likes of . :*'Page 6, Peacock Feathers' (頁六・孔雀羽, Ketsuroku: Kujakubane): A notable supplementary spell that takes its origins from Light Magic and the spell known as Rainbow Cloud (虹雲, Nijigumo) from an unnamed member of the Seven Elemental Jewels. The spell is activated through the projection of a limb and channeling light magic as a defensive measure, which commonly appears as a circular construct with multiple layers surrounding a bright four-pronged cross at the center. Once the opponent makes contact with this shield, Randall manipulates the surrounding light and causes the shield to erupt in the colors of the rainbow towards the opponent. While not offensive by any means, it allows for a potent distraction which can lead to many openings being arisen. :*'Page 7, Stalking Wolf' (頁七・当て狼, Ketsushichi: Aterō): *'Chapter 2, Ancient Battlefield of Recollection' (第二章・記憶の古戦場, Dainisshō: Kioku no Kosenjō): :*'Page 8, Pulse of Truth' (頁八・真脈, Ketsuya: Shinmyaku): :*'Page 9, Beckoning God' (頁九・指呼神, Ketsuku: Shikogami): :*'Page 10, Illuminating Heaven' (頁十・天照, Ketsujū: Amaterasu): *'Chapter 3, Philosophy of Self-Defense' (第三章・防衛の哲学, Daisanshō: Bōei no Tetsugaku): :*'Page 11, Phase Shift' (頁十一・フェイズシフト, Ketsujūichi: Fēzu Shifuto): :*'Page 12, Mane of Needles' (頁十二・針髪, Ketsujūni: Harigami): :*'Page 13, Bronzed God' (頁十三・青銅神, Ketsujūsan: Seidōjin): Trivia *Randall features on Volume Two: Birdwatcher of Fairy Tail: Flocking Home, with several Trivia points mentioned on the page. Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Mages Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Desperados Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster Magic User Category:Flocking Home Characters